1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an ISG system and a method of controlling the ISG system, and more particularly, to an ISG system that can prevent fuel consumption due to unnecessary idling by controlling start of an engine in accordance with engine stop conditions and restart conditions of a vehicle equipped with an automatic transmission, and a method of controlling the ISG system.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various efforts are made to reduce greenhouse gases from vehicles, and as a part of that, various methods are considered to improve fuel efficiency. ISG (Idle Stop and Go) systems are increasingly applied all over the world to improve fuel efficiency. The ISG system prevents fuel consumption by stopping an engine in idling, on the basis of information on vehicle speed, the revolution speed of an engine, and the temperature of cooling water etc.
In other words, the ISG system automatically stops the engine idling, when a vehicle stops due to waiting for the traffic light etc., and after a predetermined time, it restarts the engine in accordance with the requirements of a driver controlling the acceleration and brake pedals. The ISG system can achieve fuel effect of about 5˜15% in the actual fuel efficiency mode.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.